List of free mathematics books
This is a list of mathematics books that are available for viewing online or downloading for free. Abstract algebra * Abstract Algebra: The Basic Graduate Year by Robert B. Ash * Algebra: Abstract and Concrete by Frederick M. Goodman * A Course in Commutative Algebra by Robert B. Ash * Elementary Abstract Algebra by W. Edwin Clark * Elements of Abstract and Linear Algebra by Edwin H. Connell Analysis * Mathematical Analysis I by Elias Zakon * Mathematical Analysis II, by Elias Zakon Calculus * Calculus by Benjamin Crowell * Elementary Calculus: An Approach Using Infinitesimals by H. Jerome Keisler * Vector Calculus by Michael Corral Combinatorics * Graph Theory by Reinhard Dienstel * Graph Theory with Applications by J.A. Bondy and U.S.R. Murty Discrete mathematics * Introduction to Finite Mathematics by John G. Kemeny, J. Laurie Snell, and Gerald L. Thompson * Sets, relations, functions by Ivo Düntsch Formal logic and mathematical foundations * A = B by Marko Petkovsek, Herbert Wilf and Doron Zeilberger * Abstract and Concrete Categories: The Joy of Cats by Jiri Adamek, Horst Herrlich, and George Strecker * Basic Concepts of Mathematics by Elias Zakon * Categories, Types and Structure by Andrea Asperti and Giuseppe Longo * forall x: An Introduction to Formal Logic by P.D. Magnus * Logic for Computer Science: Foundations of Automatic Theorem Proving by Jean Gallier * Practical Foundations of Mathematics by Paul Taylor * A Problem Course in Mathematical Logic by Stefan Bilaniuk Game theory * Bargaining and Markets by Martin J. Osborne and Ariel Rubinstein * Game Theory by Thomas S. Ferguson Geometry * The Elements (Java Enhanced Edition) by Euclid * Fundamentals of Geometry by Oleg A. Belyaev Linear algebra * Elementary Linear Algebra by Keith Matthews * A First Course in Linear Algebra by Robert Beezer et al. * Linear Algebra by Jim Hefferon Number theory * A Computational Introduction to Number Theory and and Algebra by Victor Shoup * A Course in Algebraic Number Theory by Robert B. Ash * Elementary Number Theory W. Edwin Clark * An Introduction to the Theory of Numbers by Leo Moser Physics * Feynman's derivation of Maxwell equations and extra dimensions by Zurab K. Silagadze * TeV scale gravity, mirror universe, and ... dinosaurs by Zurab K. Silagadze * Zeno meets modern science by Zurab K. Silagadze Probability theory * Introduction to Probability by Charles M. Grinstead and J. Laurie Snell * An Introduction to Probability and Random Processes by Gian-Carlo Rota and Kenneth Baclawski * Markov Chains and Stochastic Stability by S.P. Meyn and R.L. Tweedie * Probability and Stochastic Processes with Applications by Oliver Knill * Probability on Trees and Networks by Russell Lyons and Yuval Peres * Probability Theory by S.R.S. Varadhan * Probability Theory: The Logic of Science by Edwin T. Jaynes * Probability, Random Processes, and Ergodic Properties by R.M. Gray * Reversible Markov Chains and Random Walks on Graphs by David Aldous Statistics * Concepts and Applications of Inferential Statistics by Richard Lowry * Introduction to Statistical Thought by Michael Lavine * Lectures in Mathematical Statistics by D.S.G. Pollock * Lectures on Statistics by Robert B. Ash Various * Applied Mathematical Programming by Stephen P. Bradley, Arnoldo C. Hax and Thomas L. Magnanti * Sean's Applied Math Book by Sean Mauch Category:Books Category:Online resources